


Stairs and Shopping Bags

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Stairs, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: I recently got into this ship and it makes me soft at, enjoy!beta'd bymerelydovely!check them out!
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: "holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them"





	Stairs and Shopping Bags

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into this ship and it makes me soft at, enjoy!
> 
> beta'd by [ merelydovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/pseuds/merelydovely</a)!  
> check them out!

Bahorel is many things.

His parents say he's stubborn. His friends say he's a laugh. Jehan, his lovely Jehan, tells him that he is dear and sweet and wonderful. Something Bahorel _knows_ he is, is determined. 

In this particular instance, he is determined to get these shopping bags up to his and Jehan's flat without complaint. 

Nevermind his arm smarting from boxing the day before, where he’d been distracted and Grantaire had thrown a hit just too hard in just the wrong place, dislocating his shoulder. It was back in place now and had rested overnight, but Bahorel didn’t like to let things get in the way, and he’d promised Jehan he didn’t need help. Jehan had had a bad couple of days and they deserved a lie-in, hence Bahorel trying to carry 5 bags of shopping from the car and up two floors to their flat at 5 am. He’s suddenly realising why Joly told him to rest it.

He’s struggled halfway up when he hears someone coming down the stairs. The lift broke a few days ago and hasn’t been fixed yet. Bahorel moves to the side, ready to let them pass, before he realises who it is coming down the steps.

“Rel, you shouldn’t be carrying all those bags, Heart.” Jehan tuts. “Your arm is still healing.”

They go to grab some of the bags, but Bahorel pulls them back. “No, you go back to bed, lovely, it’s early. I can manage.”

Jehan rolls their eyes fondly. “I know you can, but I would worry less if you let me help.”

They take three of Bahorel’s bags, leaving him with one in each hand. His shoulder isn’t complaining now, more of a small grumble at his treatment of it.

_I have to admit the help is nice._ He watches Jehan go up the stairs ahead of him. _Th_ _e view doesn’t hurt either._


End file.
